


take it all in stride

by jeien



Series: Oofuri Rarepair Ship Week 2015 [2]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M, Oofuri Rarepair Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Kazuki nearly choked him with feelings of guilt and anxiety. But like a good ace should, Junta kept his poker face up and managed a, "Finally. Maybe now Yamanoi and Shimazaki can stop dicking around and train us underclassmen.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	take it all in stride

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 for Rarepair Week! The prompt I chose today was "goodbye." 
> 
> I'm a sucker for KazuJun; easily one of my Oofuri OTPs.

When Junta got a text from Kazuki, for the first time in a while since their loss to Nishiura, he didn’t know how to feel. Should he be nervous about the obvious lecture he was going to get for skipping out on practice? Or maybe happy that Kazuki was finally showing up after he gave such a half-assed excuse about preparing for university entrance exams? He frowned at his own indecisiveness and mechanically sent a reply— _Yeah, will see you tomorrow_.

Tomorrow came and seeing Kazuki nearly choked him with feelings of guilt and anxiety. But like a good ace should, Junta kept his poker face up and managed a, “Finally. Maybe now Yamanoi and Shimazaki can stop dicking around and train us underclassmen.”

Kazuki laughed and the entire team was relieved.

Practice began after fifteen minutes of prayer. Junta’s greeting statement spurred Yamanoi and Shimazaki into action, making sure that summer camp was more grueling than ever before to train the sass out of their underclassmen. Everyone felt normalcy finally coming back to Tosei’s baseball team, even though the seniors wouldn’t be around anymore in the spring.

Junta danced around the topic until Kazuki approached him one evening with, “I got accepted to Keio University.”

“Yeah?” He felt his mouth getting dry. “That’s great. They’ve got a hell of a baseball team. Did you get in on scholarship?”

“That’s right,” Kazuki said. “So I don’t really have to take the entrance exam, just some placement tests and—”

“Kazu.”

It was getting too overwhelming.

“Sorry, but can we save this talk for another time?”

Before Junta could excuse himself any further, Kazuki grabbed him by the arm and pulled him close. He could only stand limply in Kazuki’s embrace as his catcher whispered quietly, “This can’t wait anymore, Junta. We’ve already lost so much time.”

The trip home was a blur, but he wound up in Kazuki’s house—in his room, with no family around because they had gone out for a reason Junta wasn’t paying attention to—and then they were kissing and clinging onto each other like Kazuki was going to disappear when morning came. He kissed way the tears Junta was going to cry and it suddenly started to sink in that Kazuki won’t be around anymore.

They didn’t get much further than the mess of clumsy kisses and inexperienced touches, but it was enough for the both of them. They held each other close, tighter than the embrace they shared after their first-round loss when their short-sighted world had ended.

“It’s not the end of the world, Junta,” Kazuki mumbled into his hair. “I’m only in the next prefecture. And besides, you’re gonna be working hard this year to get into university, too.”

“What if I can’t follow you?”

“You can if you really wanted to.” Junta shifted closer and buried his face into the crook of Kazuki’s shoulder as he continued, “And even if you somehow weren’t able to, we can make it work. We’ve always found ways to make it work.”

They didn’t talk about it anymore. They knew from when they had been a battery that things would be okay between them.

When the time came, Junta didn’t see Kazuki off despite Riou’s nagging. As he watched his new catcher run to the train station, he only sent one text:

_See you soon, Kazu._


End file.
